


A 'guy' named Charlie

by kakifuarika



Series: 30 days of OTP challenge [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 days of OTP challenge, Dean being a jealous type, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sam Is So Done, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakifuarika/pseuds/kakifuarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Dean gets jealous and over dramatic about Cas' new office mate, a guy named Charlie, and Sam is just so done with his older brother's drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 'guy' named Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of OTP challenge. Day 21: other genders.

Dean Winchester was not the jealous type. He knows that his boyfriend loved him deeply and Castiel wasn’t the type of guy who would cheat. He seemed to innocent for that kind of act. So there was no way in heaven, hell, and purgatory that Dean should be suspicious of Castiel. Not even when he giggles to himself while he’s in deep conversation via texting or when he rushes out of the apartment to meet that so called friend.

No. Dean Winchester will not be jealous and act all immature.

~~~

_Dean entered the living room of their shared apartment. They were dating for almost a year now and Dean figured it was time they started living together so he sold his old apartment and moved in with Cas._

_Castiel came home one day and told Dean about a new officemate he’s been tasked to mentor like some kind of Jedi-Padawan thing. That was totally fine with Dean because it meant Cas might finally get the promotion he always wanted._

_Or so he thought._

_A week after Castiel was assigned to train a new employee, he has been different. Dean would catch him smiling at some stupid text in his phone and when he asked Cas about it, the man would dismiss it. But sometimes Dean would come home with Cas on the phone but the moment Dean came into view, Castiel would hung up with the words “Dean’s here. So I’ll talk to you tomorrow Charlie. Bye.”_

_“Who’s Charlie?” Dean asked,_

_“Charlie’s the new officemate, the one I was training.” Castiel answered as he gave his boy friend a quick kiss._

_But that wasn’t the worst._

_Dean wasn’t the type to go snooping around Castiel’s personal stuff including his phone but there’s an itch that he just needs to get rid off. He refused to suspect something going on between Cas and this Charlie guy but the voice in the far back of his mind kept nagging at him so he took the opportunity to look through Cas’ phone._

_His boy friend was taking a long shower and left his phone out on the open. With shaking fingers, Dean grabbed it from the dresser and scrolled through the messages he’d been exchanging with Charlie. It was mostly talk about work and some jokes here and there but one text message sent the so-called green monster of jealousy to enter his system._

_Charlie: So how about that fancy restaurant a few blocks away from the office? I could set up a reservation for 8 pm next week :)_

_Castiel: That’s a great idea! Can’t wait._   
  
_Charlie: Thank you for this <3_

_He placed the phone down on the dresser and left the apartment to blow the steam off._  
  
And that’s how he ended up in this predicament. He was sitting in Sam’s living room, waiting for his brother to come out of the kitchen with the necessary amount of liquor in hand. Sam pushed a bottle of beer and Dean quickly chugged a good amount down his throat.

“So you’re saying Cas is secretly seeing someone else?” Sam asked.

“Yes!” Dean shouted.

“Did you actually caught him in the act or are you just going overboard with paranoia?” 

“I didn’t specifically caught him cheating on me but I looked through his phone and this guy named Charlie had a reservation for them in some fancy restaurant next week. I mean okay, I may not be the kind of guy that takes him out to a fancy dinner from time to time but he could’ve just told me he wanted that shit.” Dean ranted.

“Also, Charlie uses smiley faces and hearts. Who does that? That’s so gay!”

Sam instantly stared at Dean with a poker face. “Really Dean? Gay?” he pointed out.

Dean rolled his eyes.

He placed the beer bottle on the coffee table and buried his face in his hands. “I don’t know what to do Sammy. It feels like I wasn’t enough for Cas.” He whispered. A familiar ache pulsed from his heart through out his body as he fought back the evident tears.

“Why don’t you just go and ask him?” Sam suggested.

“How do I exactly do that? It’s not like I could go ‘hey Cas are you cheating by going out with that Charlie guy?’ I feel so horrible right now I might as well move out.” Dean fumed.

Sam sighed. His brother was a total drama queen and sometimes things could get a little complicated because of it.

“You know what you’re going to do?” Sam asked. “You’re going to get your ass off of here and go back to your damn apartment and just _talk_.

“I can’t!” Dean shouted but it was too late because his not-so-little little brother pulled him off the seat and dragged him out of the house, across the lawn, and into the impala.

“Do you love him?” Sam asked in a demanding voice.

“W-well, yes! Of course!” Dean stammered.

“Do you want to lose him?”  
  
“No!” Dean shouted with more conviction.

“Then start the damn car and talk to him.” Sam said because he was so done with his brother’s drama. He wasn’t even sure Castiel was cheating on him and he was already thinking of moving out. Dean might not know it but Sam actually likes Castiel. The dude wasn’t like all those frisky women and men Dean dated. Castiel was different and he had a good effect on Dean.

But it was easier said than done because the moment Dean stepped back in the apartment all the anxiety came rushing in. His mouth went dry and his hands became sweaty as Castiel stepped out of their room wearing a dress shirt and some slacks. He was looking at his phone and was smiling again.

“Where are you going?” Dean managed to ask.

“I’m just going out with some friends.” Castiel answered as he put on some shoes.

Dean was looking at his boyfriend who was about to leave and have an awesome night with Charlie while he will probably sit there and wallow in his misery, watching goddamn soap operas until he falls asleep on the couch. He needed to say something at least, some reassurance for Cas not to trade him for someone probably better and more romantic.

“Look uh… Cas.” He started. “I may not take you out on fancy dates or send you little cutesy messages but uh… I just want you to know how much you really mean to me. I mean, I may be rough around the edges but I am trying Cas. I just want you to know that.”

Castiel looked at him, his brows all furrowed and his eyes showing deep concern. He walked over to his boy friend and held him by the waist.

“Where’s this coming from all of a sudden?” He asked looking deep into Castiel’s eyes.

Dean tried to avoid his boyfriend’s gaze but his blue eyes got him hooked.

“I uhh…”

“Come on Dean, you know you can tell me anything.”

“It’s nothing. I just want you to know that.”

“Dean.” Cas’ tone sounded like a threat.

Dean sighed because there is no way escaping this. He just had to get it out. He was also calculating the amount of time for him to pack his things and move in with Sam until he finds a new apartment. Dean Winchester was a pessimist and he liked to be prepared.

“I don’t know.” He started. “I just feel like I’m losing you to Charlie. I mean it’s great that you get to mentor him and stuff but you see each other all the time. You smile when he texts or calls you and you go out with him most of the time.”

“Dean Winchester, are you jealous of Charlie?” Castiel asked.

“M-maybe?” Dean stuttered.

Castiel raised a brow and waited for the real answer because he was good at these things, he was good at knowing that Dean was jealous but he needed to hear it from the man himself.

“Okay so yes. I maybe a little jealous.” Dean muttered.

Castiel laughed and pulled Dean in for a quick kiss.

“Dean Winchester, you are more than enough and you don’t have to feel insecure about yourself. I love you, of course, and I will continue doing so but most importantly, I chose you, day and day again, and I will always choose you.” Castiel whispered as he gently placed his forehead on Dean’s. His warm breath tickled his cheeks.

Dean pulled Castiel closer because this was the person he wanted for the rest of his life. Because Castiel chose to love him despite his insecurities and self hate. Castiel was naturally good for him and he knew it. This is why small tears escaped his green eyes and streamed down his face. Castiel’s hand reached up and wiped them away.

“By the way,” Castiel whispered. “Charlie’s a girl, a lesbian to be specific. She’s been asking me for help because she’s really into this chick in the marketing department. Charlie already set up a date for the two of them next week in a fancy restaurant a few blocks from our office.”

The look on Dean’s beet red face was enough to send Castiel into a laughing fit. Dean was jealous for nothing. He even thought this Charlie fellow was a guy. But seriously, who would name their daughter Charlie? No wonder the girl turned out to be a lesbian. And now he realized that Castiel would use this little misunderstanding as some form of blackmail in the future.

Castiel: 1  
  
Dean: 0 along with his dignity.

 

 

 


End file.
